


Banners Peter and Derek Hale/Alphas

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform, fanarts: Banners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash





	Banners Peter and Derek Hale/Alphas

Two Banners 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/teen%20wolf/09_zps6678cabd.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/teen%20wolf/08_zpsf3362bef.jpg.html)


End file.
